


Meet You Halfway

by blueberryreaction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryreaction/pseuds/blueberryreaction
Summary: Keith tries to meditate. Shiro is unintentionally less than helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. First porn fic I've finished in... almost two years? Whoops.
> 
> Prompted by Abby, chatficced at Ellie. Even 3k of porn takes a village apparently. Unbeta'd, however, so all mistakes belong to my most humble self.
> 
> Title from "Skin" by Rihanna.

Keith rolled his shoulders and tried to ignore the itch under his skin, aching for movement. He had been trying to meditate, get used to opening himself up to a psychic bond between his team and between him and his Lion. It had gone astray when he started thinking about Shiro’s voice, telling him that patience yielded focus.

The entire process had derailed entirely when his mind helpfully provided Shiro’s voice informing him he had to open himself up.

“Fuck,” he muttered quietly, feeling warm and flushed. He tried to clear his mind again, resulting only in an explicitly detailed thought about what opening himself up under Shiro’s eyes and hands could be like. Keith physically shook his head as if that would shake the thoughts right out of his mind and tried again. This time, he didn’t make it a few seconds before he was distracted by a thought of Shiro’s fingers, thick and competent and inside….

Keith groaned audibly and let himself fall backwards, knees relaxing from their crossed position. Meditation was clearly off the table. He could get off by himself, try again? It would probably work, he figured, take the edge off. He had decided; this was the best course of action.

Then he got up in search of Shiro.

 

Shiro was in his room, sitting at his desk with his back to his open door. Keith stepped inside and slide them shut behind him. Shiro looked up and smiled, a fond, sweet thing Keith never got tired of.

“Hey,” Keith said, suddenly struck with a fit of awkwardness. He hadn’t actually thought through how he was going to get from “alone with Shiro” to “Shiro’s fingers inside him”, a lapse that was staring him in the face now that he was here. Balling his hands into fists, he fidgeted with his hands hanging down by his hips.

“I thought you were going to meditate,” Shiro said, head tilting a little in question. Keith made a face and dropped himself down on Shiro’s bed. Shiro raised an eyebrow. “It couldn’t have been that bad. What happened?”

This, Keith realized, was the moment of truth. He could tell Shiro that it was Shiro’s voice, ordering Keith to open himself up that turned a fairly peaceful afternoon into torment. He opened his mouth… and couldn’t get the words out. He just shook his head instead. Shiro smiled like he knew anyway but just nodded back, turning back to his desk and leaving Keith to figure out his next move. 

Shiro drummed absently on the desk with his left hand and Keith zeroed in on it unconsciously, drawn like a moth to flame. His whole body clenched in response, blood flowing south and breath coming fast. Shiro paused in his writing, shoulders high and tense. He didn’t move to turn around, however, and asked nothing of Keith. Slowly, subtly, like he was testing something, Shiro drew two fingers across the desk, crooking his fingers and rubbing gently at the smooth material.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed, the words torn from him with a vulnerability that bordered on painful. Shiro’s shoulders bled their tension but he didn’t turn around and he didn’t stop caressing the desk. Keith pushed himself up to his knees and then up on all fours, crawling to the edge of the bed. Shiro finally turned, separated from Keith by only a few feet and almost at the same height sitting as Keith was on hands and knees on his bed.

“Can I help you?” he asked, smile teasing. His voice sent a thrill through Keith and he slid off the bed gracefully to land on his knees at the side of Shiro’s chair.

“Please,” he said, licking his lips twice, mouth feeling dry and head fuzzy. “Let me. Your fingers.” It wasn’t the most eloquent he’d ever been but it got his message across, judging by the stunned look Shiro wore.

"Is this..." Shiro began, pressing his fingertips gently to Keith's chin. Keith shuddered. "This is why you couldn't clear your mind? You needed something from me?"

"I needed _you_. I couldn't stop thinking..." He dropped his mouth open, tried to keep his eyes from rolling back when Shiro rubbed his thumb along Keith's lower lip.

It was his left hand, the one covered in calloused skin, that he placed at Keith's mouth; Keith licked the ridge on the side of Shiro's thumb, rough and raised from years at a ship's controls. Shiro's other hand, the one he had had taken and replaced, gently brushed Keith's hair back from his face. Keith opened his mouth wider, drawing Shiro's thumb inside and wrapping his lips around it. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, tongue darting from the line of Shiro's nail to the first joint of the digit and back again. Shiro took a shuddering breath and tangled his fingers in Keith's hair. Keith hummed his assent and sucked harder.

"This is what you were thinking about instead of clearing your mind?" Shiro asked, voice shaky. Keith twitched a smile, letting Shiro's thumb fall from his mouth.

"It's doing a good enough job of clearing my mind now."

"It may not be a good idea to associate bonding with the team with you on your knees appeasing your oral fixation." Keith felt his face heat. Shiro stopped, blinked, and swallowed hard. "Unless..."

"I'm focused on you right now," Keith quickly corrected. He put a hand on Shiro's wrist, shifting it up until Shiro's fingertips laid against the seam of Keith's lips. His tongue darted out to taste each one. "But I need a bit more of you."

Keith opened his mouth wide, licking up the underside of Shiro's middle finger before moving on to his ring finger. Shiro groaned and placed them gently in Keith's mouth, much gentler than the tension in Shiro's shoulders betrayed he wanted to. Keith sucked hard, letting his teeth scrape across rough skin and mapping callouses with his tongue.

Shiro's other fist tightened in Keith's hair; Keith's hips jerked forward in response, rutting against air, even as Shiro's fingers relaxed their grip and rubbed at his scalp in silent apology. Keith shuffled forward on his knees until his hips met Shiro's shin. When Keith sucked on Shiro's fingers again, he rubbed against Shiro, three layers of clothing between them not hiding Keith's erection at all.

"Shit, baby," Shiro whispered then froze, the pet name having slipped out unbidden. Keith just opened his mouth again, guiding a third finger into him. He laved at them all until they were dripping then let them fall from his mouth. Shiro didn't move his hand away, letting his fingers paint Keith's shin and lips with his own saliva.

"What do you need?" Shiro asked, dragging his fingers over Keith's red lips.

Keith took a deep but shuddering breath. "I need you in me," he said, softly but clearly. "I either need your cock in my mouth or your fingers in my ass. And I need it before I give into the urge to rub off on your leg and try to lick your cock through your pants."

Shiro blinked twice before grabbing Keith's upper arm, just below his shoulder, and hauling Keith to his feet. Wordlessly, he pushed Keith's jacket off his shoulders and let it pool on the floor. He went to work on the fly of Keith's pants next, leaving Keith to cling to Shiro's shoulders, mouthing at any bare skin on Shiro's neck and jaw that he could reach. Pants undone and slipping down Keith's hips from their own weight, Shiro worked on shoving Keith's shirt up and off, hands moving slowly up Keith's abdomen to his chest.

Keith reluctantly stopped kissing his way up Shiro's jaw to hold his arms over his head as Shiro peeled the shirt off him, flinging it towards the door where it became a black puddle. Keith kicked out of his boots before Shiro grabbed Keith's left hand with his right. Shiro slid one metallic digit up under Keith's gloves across his palm, flipping the fabric inside out as it came off. Shiro slid his hand over Keith's now bare one, hesitating before interlocking their fingers.

Keith couldn't help himself; he leaned up to kiss Shiro hard, moaning when Shiro wrapped his left arm around Keith's waist to hold them tight together. It thrilled Keith to have his mostly undressed body held close to Shiro's fully clothed one, to be held in a grip that was as strong as every emotion he couldn’t name that was surging through him.

He gasped against Shiro's mouth when Shiro ground their hips together, Keith feeling for the first time how hard this whole thing had gotten Shiro. He'd been so in control of himself, Keith hadn't given a thought to Shiro being as desperate as he was.

"Please," he said, dropping his forehead to Shiro's shoulder and rutting against him. "Please, I need you in me."

Shiro stepped back with a speed that left Keith a little dizzy and a lot bereft. Shiro peeled the other glove off Keith's hand, shoved Keith's pants further down his hips, and tipped him back until he fell onto Shiro's bed.

Moving to pull off his own shirt, Shiro paused when Keith said, "No. Leave it... I want you wearing it all." He bit his lip like what he was asking was some hardship for Shiro, like any part of having Keith naked and willing in his bed was a hardship.

Shiro dropped his hands and stalked forward, watching Keith's face as he took in Shiro's almost predatory demeanor. Far too used to a fight, Keith tensed all over... then relaxed, remembering that letting Shiro hold him down and get inside him was the entire point of all this. He even spread his legs wider, the fabric of his boxer briefs drawing tight across his cock, drawing attention to the damp mark by the head.

Eyes never leaving Keith’s, Shiro planted a knee on the bed between Keith's shins and pulled roughly on the fabric, the only piece still covering Keith's body. Keith arched his back and lifted his hips on reflex, letting Shiro rip the last barrier off him. Shivering less with cold than emotion, Keith fought against an instinctual need to cover himself, to close his legs, and spread his knees wider, a clear invitation.

Reaching with his right hand, Shiro slid his fingers from Keith’s ankle to his hip, goosebumps appearing all over. Keith bit back the breathiest of whimpers and thrust his hips up. Shiro moved closer, settling on his knees between Keith’s thighs. He ran his hands up and down the outside of Keith’s legs, soothing or warming, Keith couldn’t tell.

“You want me to run this show, baby?” Shiro asked quietly, voice hitching slightly on the last word. Keith shifted under Shiro’s hands, leaning into his touch.

“All yours,” he said, voice gravelly. He bit his lip and watched Shiro’s face, watched it dawn on him the weight the words carried. Shiro never broke eye contact as he tugged Keith’s knee up and pressed a kiss just on the inside of it. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin of his lower belly. Keith breathed out, more of a sob than a sigh, and threw his head back. Shiro took it as permission to kiss more of Keith’s torso, leveraging himself up and never for a second losing his grip on the back of Keith’s thighs.

For his part, Keith couldn’t keep his hands off Shiro as Shiro kissed up his stomach. He fluttered his hands from Shiro’s shoulders to his cheekbones, his jaw to the short soft hair on the back of his head. Suddenly, Shiro bit down sharply and Keith yelped. Shiro looked up at him and Keith shook his head. “Fine, I’m fine,” he assured. Another bite followed and Keith made a truly pathetic noise in the back of his throat that he’d be embarrassed about for days. He shoved his forearm between his teeth and let Shiro do what he wanted.

Before long, Shiro being so close and so hot and so attentive was pushing Keith dangerously close to the edge. “In me,” Keith gritted out, mostly muffled by his arm.

“Hmm?” Shiro asked, removing his mouth from Keith’s nipple with one last lick.

“In me,” Keith demanded, throwing his arm out to the side. “You’re gonna make me lose my fucking mind, get in me.” Shiro grinned, a lopsided mischievous thing that made Keith groan.

“Sure thing,” he said, pressing another kiss to Keith’s chest before sitting up and moving away.

“What, where the fuck, wait…” Keith began to protest before Shiro cut him off with a look.

“You really think I’m gonna take you dry?”

Keith shuddered at the thought, whether in horror or anticipation he couldn’t say, but relaxed, laid back and calmed his breathing. Shiro grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer by the desk and shook it at Keith. Keith brought his knees up in response, baring himself to Shiro. It was by pure force of will that he didn’t cower from this, so unused to getting what he wanted that his instinct was still to run from it.

Shiro licked his lips and crawled back on the bed, leaning over Keith’s body to press a kiss to his lips. “So you can be patient,” he teased and Keith slapped at his shoulder.

“No, actually, I can’t.”

Grinning, Shiro leaned back on his heels and grabbed the bottle to slick his fingers. He teased one around Keith’s hole; Keith gritted his teeth and whined. Four rotations later, Shiro finally, _finally_  pressed in him. He breathed out deeply, feeling in his body narrowed down only to where Shiro was inching forward in him.

With one finger as deeply seated in Keith as it was going to go, Shiro twisted it, drawing from Keith a stuttering cry. Shiro rubbed his free hand on Keith’s flank, shushing him. When Shiro crooked his finger, the exact motion that he had done to the desk what felt like hours ago now, Keith moaned loudly.

“Can you take two, baby?” Shiro asked; Keith noticed there was no stutter, no hesitation this time. He nodded.

“You don’t need to be careful with me,” he rasped. “I… I like it.”

Shiro paused and looked at him. “We’re gonna have a conversation about what exactly you like later. But for now, I’m going to put another one in you.” Keith nodded and braced himself. The stretch should have hurt, he knew. It did hurt. But he’d been craving it what felt like forever, longer than he’d been conscious of thinking about it.

He would be concerned later, how addicted he had gotten to Shiro and to Shiro’s body. But that was for later.

When Shiro spread his fingers, stretching Keith wide, Keith’s breathing stopped momentarily and he grabbed at Shiro’s shoulders as his lungs fought to fill with oxygen. “Holy fuck,” he whispered and Shiro stilled.

“I got you,” he said, rubbing soothing circles on Keith’s thigh, his hip, his stomach. Keith nodded and Shiro moved again, thrusting his fingers in and out of Keith. Eyes closed, Keith just laid back and took it, feeling all the tension drain from his body. This is what he had craved, this is what he’d imagined when he sat down to meditate. He felt blank and whole and peaceful.

Keith felt a little like he was coming out of fog when Shiro pressed in the third finger. Suddenly, all the urgency he’d felt before was back, the part of him that was rushing headlong at an orgasm that had been put off for far too long. He sat up, startling Shiro and changing the angle of Shiro’s fingers in him.

“You ok?” Shiro asked, concern clear in his voice. Keith grabbed Shiro’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

“Fuck me,” he begged. He ground down on Shiro’s fingers to make a point and Shiro nodded. He pulled out of Keith, mostly ignoring the groan Keith let out and grabbed a condom from the same drawer that had held the lube. The acquiring of both had been an awkward experience but either Coran was particularly unfazed or Alteans had a sex positive society because he’d procured and handed over both easily enough.

Keith was particularly grateful for it as Shiro shoved his pants down to his thighs and rolled the condom on. Shiro kissed him again before Keith settled in Shiro’s lap, guiding his cock inside himself. Keith bore down and they both groaned against the other. Shiro thrust up experimentally and Keith rolled his hips to meet him. The bite of the teeth of Shiro’s zipper against the tender skin on the back of his thighs only brought him higher. They had a rhythm going before long, kissing whenever they had the breath to spare.

“Hold on to me,” Shiro whispered, giving Keith just enough time to cling to him before Shiro shifted them both, getting Keith on his back. Shiro dragged Keith closer by his hips and thrust into him hard. He didn’t let up, drawing short breathy noises from Keith on each one. Shiro kissed whatever his lips landed on as he pounded into Keith’s body, peppering his neck, shoulders, chest, and lips with barely-there press of lips. Keith, for his part, wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, doing his best to not restrict Shiro’s movement. He felt the fabric of Shiro’s pants shift down under his heel and felt the thrill all over again of being the only one laid bare for this.

With every thrust, Keith’s cock rubbed up against the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. It was harsh on his sensitive skin and it hurt and somehow got him closer than ever. He dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders and hung on, every nerve singing with pain and pleasure and mind clear of everything but coming.

When it happened, it hit him like a freight train. He clenched hard around Shiro and moaned loud and long into the skin of Shiro’s jaw. He spared only a single thought for Shiro’s poor shirt before he thrust in again and Keith couldn’t think about anything other than the feeling it sent shivering down every nerve ending. Shiro came not long after, fucking into Keith’s overstimulated body as every move sent lightning shooting up his spine. Shiro stilled, still in him, arms shaking with the effort to stay above Keith’s body. Keith ended that, taking out one of Shiro’s arms with a well-placed elbow and sending him toppling on top of Keith. He stayed there a while, content to feel Keith’s fingers in his hair and on his scalp while they both came down.

“So meditation was a failure,” Shiro said eventually. Keith paused, blinked, then laughed, a sudden and delighted noise.

“Nothing about this was a failure,” he replied and Shiro snorted before shifting up and carefully pulled out of Keith’s body. “Ow,” Keith said, quietly and almost absently. “That was a great use of time.”

Shiro smiled as he threw away the condom and peeled off the soiled shirt. He made a face as he picked at Keith’s drying come and politely ignored Keith’s smile, bordering on smug. Eventually, he gave up and settled back down next to Keith. “Agreed. But now I’ve got a few questions for other great uses of time.” Keith cocked his head, confused. “I’m learning a lot about you. Baby.”

Keith grabbed a pillow and whacked Shiro before covering his face with it, flipping Shiro off when he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go on to discuss all the kinky sex they could be having and then proceed to have it. Happily ever after!


End file.
